Double, Not Single
by JBKJNF
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are back together, finally, but does Blaine's nervous habits to keep his mind busy from the heartache he caused continue on? One-Shot, Rated T just in


**Double, Not Single**

"Yeah." Kurt heard Blaine say as he was walking up the stairs to Blaine's bedroom. He questioned who Blaine could be talking to. He just got off the phone with the boy about five minutes ago saying that he was almost to his house. So Blaine couldn't have had anyone over now? And who would he be talking to on the phone? Considering that was the only logical thing that he could be doing, right? Kurt stopped at the top step listening to Blaine continue the conversation.

"Yeah. Yep." There was a paused. "No. No. That's not it. It's double, double, half double, double, half double, single, and then slip." Blaine signed and Kurt almost could hear the boy roll his eyes in annoyance. "You wrap, go in, wrap, pull out, wrap, pull through two, wrap, and then pull through the last two. - yes, yes, exactly."

Kurt stood confused. What the hell was this boy talking about and to whom? Kurt held up his hand staring at the ring placed around his finger, just placed their two days ago. This wasn't the first time that Kurt overheard Blaine talking about doubles and or singles, slips, whatever the hell this boy is talking about. Not two weeks ago, Kurt and Blaine were at the Lima Bean with a couple of the other older Glee members when Blaine received a call.

_The group laughed at something Mike had said, when Blaine's phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket reading the caller ID._

_"Excuse me, guys I need to answer this..." Blaine stood hitting answer and walked only a few feet away. The rest of the table continued with their conversation but Kurt watched as Blaine talked animatedly to the person on the line. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, it just sort of happened. He couldn't help but admire the way his ex-boyfriend, -mentally signed, he didn't want the "ex" there anymore-, talked or acted. _

_"No, not tomorrow. I can't tomorrow, I told you that already, mom. I'm going-" Blaine turned facing the other direction making it hard to hear anything he was saying to his mother. Kurt watched the boy, finding it cute how he nervously bounced on his feet unable to stay still. "-tomorrow. And I have to do that Monday." Kurt questioned what was Monday. "No, mom. Single, not double. Yeah, I know it takes more work, but it's worth it. Mom, I'm out with friends. Yeah, okay. Love you too. Bye."_

_Kurt quickly averted his eyes not wanting to make it look like he was staring the whole time. Blaine sat back down across from Kurt a smile formed on his face making eye contact with his best friend._

_"Hey, Blaine," Kurt didn't know what processed him to talk but he was. "Want to hang out tomorrow?" Blaine eyes glowed with happiness but soon lost its shine._

_"Uh, I can't. I'm sorry," Blaine voice was full of such sadness that Kurt felt it go straight to his core. _

_"Oh, okay... No big deal," Kurt brushed it off but couldn't help but feel hurt by Blaine's answer. He didn't push it any further._

Blaine loved him. Kurt knew that. And Kurt loved him so much that it hurt sometimes to even think about. That is all Kurt needed to know, for right now. When Blaine is ready, he would tell Kurt.

Blaine said his goodbyes over the phone and Kurt knocked on the door to Blaine's bedroom.

"Come in." Kurt took Blaine's voice and opened the door.

"Hey," Kurt's voice was soft and surprising to Blaine. Blaine looked up quickly, his lose curls bouncing in the movement, dropping whatever was in his hand to the floor and pushed it under the bed with his foot.

"Kurt, hey," Blaine breathed a huge smile growing on his face. "You're early." Kurt gave his a look before a smile appeared on his own face.

"I leave for New York tomorrow and you are complaining that I am early?" Kurt smirked as he walked over to Blaine's bed sitting at the foot of it. Blaine bit his lip looking down and trying not to let his smile completely over run his face.

He stepped in between Kurt's legs lacing their hands together. Kurt looked longingly into Blaine's eyes pleading for a kiss which was answered a few seconds later with Blaine bending over slightly placing a chaste kiss on his fiancés lips. Blaine unlaced Kurt's left hand and absentmindedly played with the ring. He pulled away from Kurt their foreheads pressed lightly together.

"Mm, I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine whispered giving another kiss to Kurt's lips and tip of the boy's nose. Kurt gave a light giggle. Blaine smiled in response moving back a little before bringing Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissing the ring that laid on the boy's middle finger. "I love you," he repeated.

"I love you, too, always," Kurt's voice shuddered.

He let go of Blaine's hands and wrapped his own around Blaine's neck pulling him down in a fierce kiss. Blaine responded to the kiss instantly, hands finding the perfect spot to grip Kurt's waist. Kurt fingers ran through the curls of Blaine's hair mentally smiling to himself feeling lucky that his gorgeous fiancé left his hair gel free today.

Kurt fell back on the bed slowly that Blaine could easily crawl on top without breaking the kiss. It started off slowly and passionate but quickly turned fast and heated as if they just couldn't get enough of each other. Kurt took control rolling them over so that now he was on top.

Taking noticed of how close to the edge of the bed they were, Kurt began working his way down Blaine's neck. Mouthing, occasional light nips, kissing, and not letting any area of Blaine's neck being left untouched. Kurt loved the musical gasps and little moans escaping his lovers mouth and wish all the more that this could continue forever. Kurt fell onto Blaine letting their body's press together and let his mouth leave Blaine to reach down the side of the bed and pulling, whatever Blaine had tossed under the bed he entered, out from under it. So much for letting Blaine tell him when he was ready.

Kurt was surprised to find the object soft and silky. Blaine gasped lightly as Kurt rolled off of him holding the object close to his body in case Blaine tried to snatch it away.

Kurt looked over the silky soft object and questioned why Blaine had a ball of bright pink yarn hidden under his bed. Attached to the ball was half, knitted?, thing and a metal blue hook looped through. He turned to Blaine noticing the shocked and horrified look that covered the boy's face.

"You knit?" Kurt questioned and Blaine ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"I- uh- well, technically it's crochet," Blaine mumbled looking the other way.

"Is this what you have been so secretive about?" Kurt gave his fiancé a skeptical look.

"I wouldn't say secretive, per say," Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"That telephone conversation two weeks ago at the Lima Bean was pretty secretive," Kurt inquired. "What were you doing that weekend that we couldn't hang out?" Blaine rolled over back facing Kurt.

"I did a craft fair that Saturday, up at the Westerville Elementary School," Blaine answered nonchalantly even though his heart began to race. "I was supposed to run a beginnings crochet class at Michaels Craft Store, but I made so many scarfs and the craft fair seem promising. And the students, somehow they got my number and they keep calling me for help. Ugh, it drives me insane. A double stitch means double! How hard is that to understand?!" Kurt inched closer to Blaine.

"You're a crochet instructor?" Kurt whispered. Blaine just shrugged muttering an 'I guess.' Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine was acting this way. What was there to be ashamed about? "Why didn't you tell me about this?" Blaine shrugged again. Kurt laid against Blaine wrapping his arm around the boys chest and placed small kisses on the back of his neck.

"Blaine, sweetheart, what's wrong? Please turn and look at me." Kurt kissed behind his ear and helped turn Blaine so that they faced each other. He placed a quick kiss on Blaine's lips.

"I just... When we were apart I couldn't do anything but think about how much I missed you. Or how much I hurt you and how much I was hurting. And it was horrible and I just needed something to keep myself busy. So I took up crocheting and it turns out I'm really, really, good at it. Took a few classes, got certified to teacher it at Michaels. And I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what you were going to say. You're so fashion forward and you- I didn't want you to think that this was lame and tacky. And stupid. And I- I don't know." Blaine closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Blaine, baby, there is no way possible that I would think of this being lame or stupid. How cool is it that you made a scarf out of yarn. There is no way I could ever do that. You're talented, baby. And that makes you special. I'm so proud of you." Blaine leaned in placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I love you," Blaine muttered against the boy's lips feeling his insecurities leave his body. Kurt smiled in response and looked at the beginning of the pink scarf.

"Hey, I'd probably even wear one," Kurt said glancing up at Blaine. He watched Blaine's eyes lit up.

"I actually already made you one," Blaine spoke blush rising on his face. "I didn't think that you would actually wear it but..."

Kurt jumped in excitement, "Let me see! Let me see!"

"Okay, okay!" Blaine smiled placing a kiss on Kurt's nose. "Hold on." Blaine stood walking to the closet door pulling it open and dragging out a card board box. "Those are the other ones." Blaine muttered to Kurt. And Kurt's eyes bugged out at the size of the box. Blaine stood on his tippy toes, reaching a blue box about the size of a toddler shoe box. He smiled at the box for a second before walking back to the bed and sitting down on it next to Kurt. "I tried to find yarn that matched the color of your eyes. Because when I was making this one, I missed your eyes the most at that moment."

Kurt grabbed the box from Blaine's hands tossing the lid somewhere across the room. He stared in awe at the perfectly mixed blue and green scarf. It was absolutely gorgeous. He was almost too afraid to touch it as if it might break and get ruined.

"It's gorgeous, Blaine. Absolutely stunning," Kurt whispered. He let his hand travel lightly over it amazed by the softness that match the pink one, before Blaine took the box from his hands and lifted the scarf from the box. He placed it around Kurt's neck tying it in a lose knot. Blaine smirked proudly as the color of the scarf made Kurt's eyes pop.

"Gorgeous," Blaine said looking Kurt over lovingly.

"First, a ring, Now, a handmade scarf," Kurt shook his head. "I need to work on my gifting skills."

Blaine shook his head, "All I want is you, Kurt. I don't need anything else as long as you are by my side. As long as you let me love you for eternity."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat, "I think that can be arranged."

"Did I mention that I love you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but once more couldn't hurt," Kurt bit his lip holding a smile back. He couldn't believe that this was his life now. He couldn't believe he found someone like Blaine.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said once again pulling Kurt into a passionate kiss.

**End Note:**

**I actually crochet and that what's made me think of writing something like this. I have been waiting to write this for a while and here it is. And fiancés because well... I think you can figure that one out.**

**Let me know what you think :)  
Maybe, I'll write a part two… because I just came up with an idea as I wrote this end note. **


End file.
